


Volatile Mood

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Elation, F/M, Humour, Pride, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What led to this situation? Pairing: KakaSaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile Mood

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

"I can- I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can. You can do it,"

"I can't!"

"Where did all that strength go? Are you not on par with the rest of the team?"

Those words stung and went straight to her heart igniting that burning fire inside.

"I am not weak!"

"Prove it. Do this,"

And agonizing scream ripped through the air making all in the vicinity wince.

"I-I-" a moan tore from her lips and she clung onto whatever she could reach for dear life. It was too painful.

"That's it. I've always been amazed with your skills. You, Naruto and Sasuke have all surprised me in some way over the years and how you're handling what you're going through now is just another to add to the list," Kakashi gave his signature eye crease.

Sakura panted and was about to reply before she seized up again as the pain tore through her. Her hands clenched even tighter than before and even Kakashi couldn't refrain from gritting his teeth. Of course, he showed no obvious signs of his pain.

The sound of metal keening was heard as Sakura's grip on the railing became too much for the poor bar.

"This is all your fault, you know! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" Sakura growled at the silver-haired bastard beside her.

"True…but you enjoyed the act that led you to here," he watched her face as she conceded to that point.

"Still your fault!" the words were broken up as she panted between them, the last word tapering off into another high pitched, gut-wrenching scream.

"Alright, are you ready Sakura?" Shizune asked from the bottom of her bed.

Sakura, momentarily forgetting where and why she was in the hospital scrunched her face up in confusion, "Ready? Ready for wh- AAAARRRRGH!"

Kakashi resisted the urge to rub his ears in order to stop them from ringing. _This is why I sometimes hate having heightened senses…_

"There, all done." Shizune said happily.

Sakura lay there panting but feeling the rushing relief as the pain stopped and she smiled.

"See? Told you it would be over in no time," Kakashi quipped, shaking his hand to make sure nothing was broken and to return the feeling to it.

"Next time, let's see how you like having your leg dislocated badly in three different places then having the medic's move it this way and that way to get them back into place," Sakura glared at the man who had brought this on her in the first place.

Kakashi just smiled, "Well, maybe you'll be quicker to move next time and not get distracted by my glorious body or what Icha Icha acts you may want to bring upon it,"

Sakura's face went bright red as Shizune quickly excused herself.

"Hatake Kakashi! I am going to throttle you to Wind and back!"

Kakashi realising just how angry his pink-haired girlfriend was, sweat dropped, "Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" before he disappeared a mist forming where his body had just been.

Sakura stared at the space before her eye twitched.

Kakashi who ended up going for ramen with Naruto grinned to himself although she had been in a lot of pain that usually didn't lead to her going off the rail and trying to maim him. She had been in a lot worse situations over the years and in a lot more pain. But he knew the reason for her volatile mood as of late and inside he was elated, swelling with pride and rolling with glee.

_Yep, she's definitely pregnant._

* * *

**Just a random one-shot that came to mind.  
**

**It may not be medically correct but hey, what's fiction for if not to stretch the truth or facts out a bit?...Also, it's 23:46 here and I really cba to check all the medical facts and whatnot. I may come back and change it This seems to be my schtick for all my one-shots, ne?**

**Read and review or lurk and read...whatever works. I'm about to conk out after I post this.**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx  
**


End file.
